iFind out which one's sam
by Seddierocks
Summary: kind my speculation for iTwins. what if sam does have a twin? what if sam and melanie decided to dress as each other to fool people? what if freddie knows a way to tell which one's Sam? crappy title awesome story.


**WHOOOOOOO! I'm so freaking excited. Why do you ask. Because there's five more days till July 11th. July 11th is a big thing. There's a new episode called iTwins which will be airing on that day. Cannot wait. Also operation seddie overload begins on the same day too (i'll talk about it a little more later). Oh and last but not least, I can't wait to hear SarcasticLeaves Review for this episode. Anyways I was thinking about how awesome this episodes going to be and I thought about this awesome scene that I had in mind. So i'm just gonna shut up now and let you read the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

iFind out which one's Sam

"Okay whose ready to do a awesome..." Freddie cut himself off when he saw Carly staring at two Sams standing in front of her. "Whoa Sam. You weren't lying when you said that you had a twin." Freddie said.

"No she wasn't." Carly said to Freddie still staring at the Sams. "Freddie I think you owe me an apology." the first Sam said. "No he owes me an apology." the other Sam said. "Um what's going on?" Freddie asked.

"Well when I told Sam and Melanie that I had to go pick up some smoothies for us. They decided that it would be funny to dress like Sam so when I get back I had find out which one was Sam and which one was Melanie." Carly said. "So why don't you choose?" Freddie asked.

"Oh I tried. But every time I do they keep saying 'Am I really Sam? Because you don't want to do iCarly with a different Sam.' and it's irritating." Carly said. Freddie took a good look at both of them. Then he had a big smile across his face.

"I know how to tell which one's Sam. But first i'm going to need some meat,some perfume,and a first aid kit," Freddie said to Carly. "OK I'll just go to the store right now. But what does have to do with-" "Oh just go get the stuff. I know what i'm doing." Freddie said interrupting Carly.

When Freddie heard the door shut behind him he took a step closer to the Sams. "So what does this have to do with..." the first Sam was cut off by Freddie's lips against hers. It only lasted for four seconds. When they were done Freddie looked into her eyes hard. Then he looked over at the other Sam and walked over to her.

The other Sam knew what was about to happen. "Benson what are you doi..." once again the other Sam 's words were cut off by Freddie's lips. It lasted the same time as the first kiss. When they were done Freddie looked into her eyes really hard.

"That's Sam." Freddie said pointing to the Sam on his left. "How do you know? I could be Sam." the Sam on the right said. "Because I remember those lips when I kissed them that one night." Freddie said looking into Sam's eyes.

"Okay Fredward. Looks like you figured it out." Sam said putting her hand into her pocket to pull out fifty bucks. "Here you go Melanie. Go buy yourself something nice." Sam said. "Wait where did you get fifty bucks?" Freddie asked. "I stoled it from your wallet." Sam said taking a seat on the couch.

**I hope you like it. Okay so if you don't know what operation seddie overload is, don't freak out. Cause i'm going to tell you. So if you guys go on twitter and talk to seddiers than you should know that on July 11th we're going to get seddie into the trending topics. From the hours of 7-9 (I don't know what time zone. I'll find out later) or all day we're going to be getting seddie into the trending topics. But don't Spam. Just write comments about seddie like : I love seddie so much. Or just saw iTwins. So much seddie. Idk you come up with the words, type them on the computer,press the update button, and watch our seddie dreams come true. If you don't have a twitter account then I suggest that u get one right now. Well I gtg ttyl. Oh don't forget to review.**

**i also forgot here are some websites that you should check out.**

**if ur a fan of seddie,you should check out http: // seddielovers. ning .com/**

**if ur a fan of dasey, you should check out http: // forbidden-love. ning. com/**

**if ur a fan of sonny and chad, you should check out http:// www. Sonnyandchad. Ning. Com/**


End file.
